


铜玫瑰

by Contrails04



Category: DFB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04





	1. Chapter 1

被打了一顿还被扔出门外的确是一个托马斯没有预料到的结果，但事实上他并没有预料过任何一种结果，他只管在一种汹涌的爱情的驱使下遵从了自己内心的声音，全然不计后果。

那个晚上菲利普在走回自己房间的路上遇见了仿佛正在梦游的托马斯，他的这位胞弟穿着宽大的白色睡衣，陷在自己的遐想中无法自拔，甚至没有觉察到他的接近。直到他毫无阻隔地走到托马斯背后叫了他一声，被吓了一跳的托马斯猛然回头，几乎同时龇牙咧嘴地捂着脖子叫了出来。出于作为兄长的关心，菲利普关切地询问他是不是受了伤。

“啊，是白天比武的时候......你知道的，没什么大事。”托马斯匆匆回答。

“我记得你只是手腕扭了一下。”菲利普说。

然后托马斯开始前言不搭后语地叨叨了一堆听不懂的东西，菲利普在其中只捕获了诸如“真的”“没乱跑”还有“值得”之类东一头西一头的几个词，同时眼看着托马斯用力揉搓着自己的脸颊，假装没有发现他是在掩饰自己脸上浮现出的红色。

“......”

“......”

菲利普看着他，托马斯讪讪地闭上嘴退到一边，让出了整条走廊。

巴伐利亚公爵的长子走出几步然后又停住，饱含深意地看了他一会儿，盯得托马斯后背发凉。不得不说，这位继承人虽然比他矮了半个头，但两道浓眉毛底下那双锐利的眼睛依然一如既往充满威严。末了菲利普叹了口气，拍拍托马斯的肩膀：“别犯傻，托马斯。”

让托马斯犯傻的人来自西北方的威斯特法伦公国，事实上此时距离他们第一次见面只过去了一又三分之一天。

一天之前，位于斯图加特的行宫迎来了各位选帝侯和他们的骑士们，他们为了国王的十八岁生日远道而来。在摄政王的主持下，盛大的庆典将持续三天，而其中第二天的比武才是骑士们期待的重头戏。

威斯特法伦的人来得很早，仅仅迟于地理上更加占优的莱茵兰-普法尔茨和巴伐利亚。正午时分，当威斯特法伦的骑士们随着他们的公爵来到行宫时几乎吸引了所有人的目光，而其中并不包括托马斯，因为他正忙于欣赏骑士林立的盛况，要知道，他在不久前刚刚被封为骑士，而对于作为一名骑士亲身加入的活动而言，“国王陛下的十八岁生日庆典”就显得太过令人神魂激荡了。总之他错过了许多人翘首期待的威斯特法伦继承人，同时也是初次以骑士身份出现的马尔科，也错过了那位在过去将近两年里引起了人们极大兴趣的骑士梅苏特，直到身边的菲利普重重地咳了一声，托马斯才把注意力重新拉回来。

“我觉得有必要给你介绍一下，”菲利普平静地说。“考虑到你已经看了半个上午的热闹。”

托马斯在菲利普的解释下隔着一段不短的距离认识了那位有一双好看的棕绿色眼睛的公爵之子，然后他的眼神被马尔科身边的年轻人吸引了。他忍不住问菲利普那位黑发的年轻骑士是谁。

“梅苏特，威斯特法伦的骑士。”菲利普说。“公爵的侄子。”

“侄子？看起来可不太像。”托马斯睁大了眼睛。

菲利普看了他一眼，压低了声音。“是公爵的哥哥收养的孩子，但是他的能力不比帝国任何一个骑士差。他会成为最了不起的骑士之一。”

“我觉得他挺可爱的......”托马斯自顾自地说，仿佛并没有听见任何一个字。

菲利普决定不再和他说话了。

剩下的半天时间里，菲利普眼睁睁地看着托马斯人在自己身边，眼神却时常黏在那位年轻骑士的身上，这使他忧心忡忡，而托马斯却始终没有半点自觉。正可谓旁观者清，菲利普注意到了被注视的一方已经有所察觉，而托马斯还毫无意识。

他早就听说过梅苏特一直处于兄长的庇护下，那位名为本尼迪克特的兄长以温柔和凶悍并存著称；而此时菲利普正留在他们的公国，年轻的骑士显得十分谨慎，他几乎与他的表弟马尔科形影不离。在托马斯热切的注视下，梅苏特已经朝这边看了好几次，看起来就像一只紧张的小兔子，菲利普似乎都能看见那头黑色短发里紧张倒伏着的兔耳了。

菲利普忍无可忍地用手肘推了推托马斯，责令他别像个没谈过恋爱的毛头小子似的，虽然他确实就是个没谈过恋爱的毛头小子。

托马斯竟然假装听不懂。

第一次来到行宫的马尔科还不认识那位巴伐利亚公爵的次子，但他猜那个跟在菲利普身边头顶鸟窝的卷毛脑袋就是。他在心里默默打了分，这个卷毛身材瘦长，笑起来的时候有点没心没肺，对于一个浑身流淌着南部血液的、无忧无虑的21岁男孩形象大致上还过得去，当然，如果没有像只猎犬似地盯着梅苏特就更好了。

他悄悄向梅苏特挪动了两步：“那个巴伐利亚的托马斯又在看你了。”

梅苏特从鼻子里应了一声，看来并不打算继续这个话题，但发红的耳根却暴露了他的局促。马尔科十分满意，决定不放过这个让梅苏特窘迫的机会。他不断地在梅苏特耳边提醒对方仍然在注视着这里，而梅苏特则试图强行把话题拨转向他们前面凯尔的靴子。

“别打岔，梅苏特。他又在看你了。”

“......”

“你怎么看？”

“没什么好在意的。”梅苏特慢吞吞地说。

“哼，”马尔科差点把鼻孔翻到天上去。“我可记着呢，十四岁那年你被那匹漂亮小马勾住魂的时候就是他这个表情。”

梅苏特一言不发地看了他一眼，看得他一头雾水。

“怎么了？”马尔科莫名其妙地问，下一刻就听见凯尔刻意的咳声。马尔科一个激灵挺直了腰，果然看到凯尔责备的眼神。他心虚地扯了扯右边嘴角，旁边的梅苏特倒是一脸无辜。

国王的现身让年轻的骑士们终于肯安静下来。刚刚年满十八岁的国王在摄政王的搀扶下坐上正中的王座，选帝侯和骑士们纷纷来到王座前致意，接着退回到一旁。

托马斯和菲利普跟在巴伐利亚公爵左右在王座前行礼，国王看向坐在一旁的摄政王，见摄政王微微颔首，于是转回面前的一行人，缓缓开口：“愿上帝以我之手赐予你们荣耀。”说罢又看向摄政王，得到首肯才挥手示意骑士们可以离开了。

离开大厅时，托马斯长长舒了一口气，惹得菲利普斜睨了他一眼。

“我说，咱们的国王比我还年轻呢，你发现了没有——”

菲利普心里一紧。

“——他的声音还带着奶味儿呢。”托马斯说。

菲利普松了口气。“我以为你知道，国王陛下刚刚十八岁，而你十八岁的时候还在马厩里试图和我躲猫猫。”

“哈哈，可是我没有，你记错了。”托马斯先一步跨上马背，顺便嘲笑了一下还在解开绳子的菲利普。

“你清楚我没说错。”

正在这时另一支队伍也走到了大厅的阶梯下，托马斯转过头时猝不及防地碰上了让他整整半天都无法移开目光的人。梅苏特走在队伍的最后，银白色的铠甲在阳光下面闪着细碎的光，这一次托马斯终于看清了他的面孔。他棕黑色的眼睛温和地落在托马斯的脸上，托马斯不禁想着即使是献给神明的羔羊也未必会有一双如此虔诚的眼睛，他的眼底带着小心翼翼的戒备，却又透露出无法掩饰的好奇。他们眼神交错，尽管只持续了短暂的一瞬，却让托马斯的心脏狠狠地跳动了起来。

“走了，托马斯。”菲利普已经骑上了他的马。

托马斯回过神来跟上他的兄长，走出两步又忍不住回头看了一眼，但威斯特法伦的骑士们已经消失在阶梯尽头。

托马斯决定这天晚上要趁菲利普没留意的时候溜回房间写一首情诗。

虽然他还从来没写过情诗，或者任何一种诗。


	2. Chapter 2

02

如果说一次擦肩而过的心动只是出于少年旺盛的热情，那么比武之前又刚好抽到一组就一定是命运有意的安排了。托马斯如是认为。

事实上这也算不上是多么难得的巧合，既然威斯特法伦公国只派出两位骑士加入到比武中来，那么在梅苏特和马尔科中间选出一位和他站在场地的一边是一件多么偶然的事情吗？但托马斯相信即使是二分之一也是来自于命运的眷顾，鉴于命运对他已经做出了如此的指引，那么就非常有必要在比武开始前遵循命运的指引来到梅苏特的帐篷里介绍一下自己。

马可盘起两条腿整个坐在矮凳上，看着梅苏特弯腰系紧蹬在箱子上的羊皮靴，靴子的搭扣上绕着蓝白相间的绳结，这象征着他的出生地盖尔森基兴。

“我不明白你为什么总也不来看我们。”马可摇晃着脑袋。“不莱梅离威斯特法伦很远吗？并不。”

梅苏特系好了靴子站起身，在地上用力踩了两下。“不知道对你来说多远才叫远，可能从勃兰登堡到马格立特都不算远。”他把上身的盔甲从头套下来，马可麻利地两步蹦过来绕到他的身后帮他系好带子。“谢了马可。要知道从盖尔森基兴骑马到不莱梅也得花上十天。”

“说起马格立特，就算它再远，哪个骑士不想去见识见识呢？”马可说。

“做一名马格立特的骑士也需要很大的勇气。”

“当然啦，”马可帮他整理着右肩上的甲片。“尤其是做一名克里斯蒂亚诺那样了不起的骑士。”他又绕到前面来，仰头看着他。“如果你能到那儿去，一定也会成为了不起的骑士。”

忽然传来一阵窸窣，两个人同时看向响动传来的方向，一个瘦长身材的年轻人站在帐篷的入口。

“......我是巴伐利亚的托马斯。”瘦长的年轻人说。

梅苏特和马可都停下了手里的动作看着他，托马斯讪讪地笑了一下，手指在手甲下面悄悄无意识地抠着腰侧的甲片，磨磨蹭蹭不肯迈进帐篷一步。上天作证他原本是打好了腹稿的，甚至从自己的帐篷走来的一路上都在信心百倍地默念着长达八行的自我介绍，然而就在站在梅苏特敞开的门口时，他发现自己脑子里什么都没有了，如果梅苏特还要这样盯着他的话他不保证自己不会落荒而逃。

马可看了看梅苏特，又转回来看了看杵在门口的托马斯，总觉得此刻的气氛有哪里不对劲，但又想不通是哪里不对劲。最后他确信在场的另外两个人都不打算先打破沉默了，要是此时自己不能接过这份重任，他担心自己就得陪着这两个人这样一直站到太阳落山。

“我是不莱梅的马可，可能你是来找梅苏特的？”马可对托马斯说，同时歪头看看自己的朋友。

“......请进来。”

最后梅苏特终于开了口，马可不知道自己为什么松了一口气。

 

得到了邀请的托马斯终于肯踏进这座宛如圣殿的帐篷，站在一边看着马可继续帮梅苏特穿戴盔甲。他忙于看着梅苏特和在梅苏特身上忙活的马可的手，还想要看看梅苏特帐篷里的陈设，一时间有些忙不迭。

“我是威斯特法伦的梅苏特，来自盖尔森基兴。”梅苏特突然说，显然是对着他。

托马斯脱口而出：“我知道。”话一出口他意识到自己似乎表现得有些太急切了，他有些窘迫地偷眼去看梅苏特的反应，虽然没有得到回答，可是在那张侧对着他的白净脸庞上面，一边嘴角却不可否认地勾了起来。

像一勺糖浆倒在河水里，托马斯的整条河流都是甜丝丝的了。他晕乎乎地背过脸去，把有些发热的脸贴在自己冰凉的手甲上。

马可把梅苏特身上最后一个绳结拉紧，顺便从梅苏特的肩头上望过去，那个冒冒失失跑来的巴伐利亚骑士正在帐篷里瞎转，他到处都要看一看，却似乎都心不在焉，在接连险些碰倒一个水罐、一座烛台和靠在一边的梅苏特的佩剑（不是一会儿要用的钝剑而是开过刃的那一把，这让马可心惊胆战）之后，谢天谢地，他终于在旁边的盾牌前站住了。

托马斯的注意力全都被一面盾牌吸引了，那是一面形状普通的盾牌，上面涂饰着蓝白二色的纹章，唯一与众不同的是纹章中央画着一头静立的狮子。

“你对我的盾牌很感兴趣？”

声音突然离得太近了，托马斯条件反射般地挺直了背，同时有些小小的窃喜，因为他发现不知道什么时候来到身边的梅苏特其实要比他矮上一点。托马斯抓了抓自己后脑勺短短的卷发。“狮子是一种强大而坚定的动物，”他不好意思地笑了笑。“不过其实我没亲眼见过。”

盾牌的主人看着他，不知道为什么脸上浮现出了愉悦的神色，托马斯猜想自己大概是很好地取悦了这个安静的青年，虽然他自己也不知道是哪句话的作用，不过可以确定的是这毫无疑问是自己的功劳，这个认知让人心满意足，他突然涌上了一种熟悉的想要打开话匣子的冲动。

然而他还没来得及说上一句话，帐篷外传来了菲利普的声音。他的兄长正在到处寻找他，显然梅苏特也听到了菲利普正在喊着他的名字，他抱起臂闪向一边摆出了一副送客的架势，大大的眼睛从卷起的门帘处转过来，带着点戏谑的神气看着托马斯。托马斯知道自己该走了，他理理自己完全不需要整理的领口，以一名骑士的英武姿态走出帐篷。

在门帘底下，托马斯回过头：“待会儿见，梅苏特。”

梅苏特点点头。托马斯转身走出去，仍然沉浸在第一次叫出“梅苏特”这个名字的奇妙心情中，差一点绊倒在帐篷门口。

“你有没有这种预感，梅苏特，”马可沉思着说。“如果不是被叫走，他刚才可能会有一箩筐的话要说。”

“不，我才没有你那些奇怪的预感。”

“要是他说起来没完，你会把他打出去吗？”

梅苏特看了他一眼。“我为什么要把他打出去？”

马可耸耸肩，把头盔扔给对方。“我不知道。走吧。”

一厢情愿相信命运的眷顾是一回事，要是命运真的眷顾于你就是另一回事了。托马斯从未有过和一个人如此心意相通的时候——他是说，在战场上。

当他们站在比武场地中央的时候，无需语言似乎也能懂得对方的意图，梅苏特就像一条鱼，在身着盔甲的骑士们中间灵活地穿梭，他总能为托马斯打开一条道路，也许是有意的，也许是无意的，而托马斯绝不会浪费梅苏特创造的任何一个机会。最后他们作为胜利的一方接受了欢呼和贵族少女们的鲜花，离场时托马斯跟在梅苏特的身后，他们在出口停下了。

“你几岁了？”他听见梅苏特的声音在问。他探出头来，原来是一个守门的童仆，童仆怯怯地盯着梅苏特手里的花束，咬着手指不肯回答。梅苏特于是蹲下身去和他说了些什么，托马斯听不清；接着梅苏特站起来摸摸童仆的头顶，然后走了出去，他留下了那束花。

在回到帐篷的路上托马斯又赶上了他，梅苏特倒是一点都不意外似的。

“梅苏特，”他越发享受在舌尖上品味这个带着异域风情的名字了。“和你一起作战很愉快，以后我可以去找你聊天吗？”

梅苏特点点头默许了，他的脸颊和眼角都泛着点红色，托马斯想那大概是作战留下的痕迹。

通常情况下，梅苏特不是一个容易为自己的决定而后悔的人，但这次是个意外，在答应托马斯可以来聊天的短短几个小时之后他就已经开始后悔自己的轻率了。事实上他觉得这不能算是他的错，问题在于托马斯太急于要求兑现承诺，而如果说梅苏特确实有错的话，他错在低估了托马斯口中的“聊天”。

傍晚时分，马尔科在梅苏特的房间里找到了一本像块砖头一样厚的爱情小说，两个人非常愿意来看看是多么悱恻的爱情才能够写成这样厚的一本，于是并排趴在床上翻开了这本大部头。当房门被敲响的时候，他们正在全神贯注地钻研里面的描金插画。

“梅苏特！”

随着房门被拉开，一起出现的是托马斯的声音和他本人，还有一叠描着巴伐利亚纹章的信纸。

梅苏特以为他当真是来聊聊天，马尔科以为他是来在梅苏特面前露个脸，事实上托马斯带来了一首名为《我的黑发的爱人》的诗，而这就是十分钟之后他挨了顿打的原因。

晚些时候托马斯垂手站在走廊里，在菲利普锐利的目光下不知该把它们放在哪里。菲利普叹着气，说，“别做傻事，托马斯，你知道他是威斯特法伦的人。”

托马斯低着头没出声，菲利普十分头疼，巴伐利亚公爵的城堡里流传着一句话，只要托马斯还是欢快的，那么事情就不算太糟。可是这会儿他们的男孩因为他的一句话而闭上了嘴巴，垂头丧气得像只被禁止拿到心爱玩具的小狗，菲利普没法放着不管。

“......”菲利普揉着自己开始隐隐作痛的额角。“小心点，别让父亲发现。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

“也没有什么有趣的，庆典只有三天，其中还有一整天都在打来打去。”马尔科扒拉着面前盘子里的炖菜，他觉得自己非常需要一点炖牛肉，可是凯利不许他吃，因为“太晚了”，这个时间吃肉只会让他“胃疼到明天早上或者变胖”。

尤利安坐在旁边困得眼看就要滑到桌子底下去，还不依不饶地缠着他们——主要是缠着梅苏特——给他讲些在斯图加特发生的什么有趣的事，而梅苏特本人坐在另一边埋头专心吃着炖菜，对餐桌上发生的一切不闻不问。马尔科叹着气放下勺子。“好吧，那个巴伐利亚的托马斯倒是挺有趣的——”

“你该去睡觉了，尤利。”梅苏特突然出声了。

尤利安还想再挣扎一下，结果又打了个呵欠，梅苏特抓住机会：“还是你想要贝尼来抓你去睡觉？”

男孩犹豫了一下。“贝尼在盖尔森基兴呢——”

“相信我，如果有必要，他随时都能启程来杜塞尔多夫，而且等他到这里以后决不会漏掉任何一条消息，尤其是关于你的。”

马尔科嚼着没什么味道的菜叶看热闹，尤利安不情不愿地挪动屁股离开餐桌，他忍不住幸灾乐祸地冲着男孩的背影喊：“晚安，小兔子！”

尤利安回头凶巴巴地龇牙。

剩下的两个人终于能安静地吃完这顿寡淡的晚餐，最后梅苏特把盘子推远，靠在椅背上目光放空。

过了一会儿马尔科突然被叫了一声。

“你什么时候给那两个本德写封信，叫他们把斯蒂芬·基斯林借给我们救救急。”梅苏特说。

“他是个骑士，梅苏特，虽然是个会做饭的骑士，但还是骑士。他才不会来帮我们做饭呢。”

“可是你是公爵的儿子。而且你长得好看，总能有点特权吧。”

“......没用。”马尔科放下盘子。“除非我是能给他打下手的厨房帮工才有特权。”

梅苏特思考了一会儿。

“那我们就去给他做帮工。”他说。然后继续发呆。

马尔科认真考虑了一下这件事的合理性，结果发现梅苏特的想法似乎很有道理，他在脑子里为这封召唤斯蒂芬的信打了会儿草稿，然后意识到自己的胃并没有得到满足。

梅苏特同样被这个问题困扰着。

“马尔科。”他终于结束了发呆，眼睛亮亮地凑了过来。“马尔科，”他说，“想不想加餐？”

最多十分钟之后，他们坐在城堡的厨房里捧着面包和熏制的鸽子。透过门板传来卫兵们巡视时盔甲碰撞的声响，他们没有点起蜡烛，就凑在窗口旁边好借一点微弱的月光。

梅苏特小声说了句什么，嘴里还有食物，听不清。他于是又重复了一边。“我打算去不莱梅呆上一阵子。”

“为什么？”

“马可——我是说不莱梅的马可，个子这么高的那个。”他比划了一下。“对我抱怨来着。我想我应该去看看他们了。”

“好吧，可是小兔子怎么办？”马尔科一想起那个凶巴巴又难缠的男孩就觉得头疼。

“我猜过不了多久贝尼就会把他叫回去的，没有人管着他，贝尼绝对不会放心。”梅苏特认真地说。

马尔科噗地一下笑了出来。“瞧你，像个老头子似的。”

梅苏特没好气地翻了他一眼，可惜月光太暗，马尔科全无意识。

他们又安静地吃了一会儿，马尔科吃完了右手里的面包，甩甩上面的残渣。“你打算什么时候走，梅苏特？”

“还没想好。”

“等到五月过完吧——等我的生日之后。”

“嗯哼。”

“那你打算什么时候回来？”

“我不知道，也许七月？”梅苏特说。“你是不是舍不得我？”

“我才没有呢！”马尔科坚决地否认。但他的胳臂和梅苏特的紧挨在一起，另一个人的温度透过衬衫传来，让人的心里暖烘烘的。

当然了，他没有不舍得梅苏特。首先，梅苏特不是他唯一的朋友，他还可以去找凯文，虽然骑马的时候凯文总是跟不上他，而且总是念叨着他的烤羊肉卡巴，或者他也可以去找勒沃库森的本德兄弟，虽然他总是插不进那两兄弟之间的亲密氛围但他可以试试。其次，梅苏特还会回来的，他最多又能去多久呢？他总要回家的。

你无法窥探未来，无论你是国王还是乞丐，而马尔科只是一个将满21岁的男孩，他又怎能预料到这一刻与他们的重逢之间将横亘着两年时光？

梅苏特没反驳他，但马尔科完全能想象到他会做出一个什么鄙夷的表情，不过既然他什么也看不见，他就可以当作那不存在。他想着不莱梅的马可，还有梅苏特的那些朋友们——梅苏特有一种神奇的力量，好像每个人都愿意成为他的朋友，尽管他对陌生人总是羞涩地保持安静，但他就是用这张安静的小脸俘获了所有人的心啊——马尔科想真应该让他们见见杜塞尔多夫城堡里的梅苏特，尤其是那个巴伐利亚的托马斯，他带着不知所云的情诗闯进来，等到他见识了梅苏特的另一副面孔，会操着那口南部口音叫出“基督耶稣”吗？

马尔科忍不住笑了出来。

“别笑了，你笑得像马叫。”梅苏特说。

马尔科不服气地用武力反击，两个人很快衔着剩余的食物打成一团，然后毫不意外地碰倒了一摞餐具。

回到威斯特法伦的第一天最后终结于在厨房门口面面相觑的卫兵们和随后赶来的无奈的凯尔。

马尔科的生日之后第四天，梅苏特离开了威斯特法伦。他原本打算在马可那里住上半个月，然而一场战争来得猝不及防，他的旅行仅仅过了一半，梅苏特与马可只好从不莱梅直接出发赶往边境。

“我猜我们还会见到那个巴伐利亚的托马斯的，”马可说。“你还记得他吗？”

而马可的预感从来都不会出错。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
雨已经快要停了，托马斯从另一边走过来，缩着脖子躲在举起的盾牌下，另一只手里叮叮当当地提了一堆东西，他的头盔，刚刚脱下的手甲，还有一个油纸包。

马里奥·戈麦斯把棚屋的木门推开得更大一点，然后又坐会木桩上，对菲利普说：“补给来了。”

菲利普忙着研究面前的一张地图，“嗯”了一声，把代表他们自己的黑色石子向前推动了两英里。“你怎么知道？”他抬头问。马里奥看向门口，托马斯出现了。

仿佛一把豆子被丢进煎锅里，安静的棚屋在一瞬间喧噪起来。托马斯大声地抱怨着大雨和自己被浸得冰凉的双脚，同时叮当作响地解下身上的铠甲放在一边摊开，最后在揉着眉心的菲利普面前把地图胡乱挪开一点，“砰”地一声把油纸包放在空出来的桌面上，自己坐在长条木凳上，把湿透的靴子扒下来。

油纸包里是撕开的猪肘和一些香肠，马里奥站起来，走到桌边扯下一条猪肘肉塞进嘴里，然后把香肠穿在树枝上，拿着走到火炉边，托马斯正在那里烤着自己湿哒哒的袜子。

“你烤你的香肠，我烤我的袜子。”托马斯盘腿坐在木凳上，用一根长长的树枝把袜子挑在火旁，自得其乐地念叨，过了一会儿又转头问菲利普：“我们今天推进了多少？”

菲利普把地图卷了起来。“两英里。”

“我们很快就能回家了。”马里奥说，把香肠翻了个面。

“如果顺利的话。不过这只是个开始，我们总是有个漂亮的开始，”菲利普说。“不能掉以轻心。”

托马斯摇了摇他的袜子。“就不能让大家开心一下吗，菲利普？”

“纠正一下，这间屋子里除了菲利普就只有我们两个，而我没有不开心。”马里奥和菲利普交换了一个达成共识的眼神。

“好吧，好吧。”托马斯举起空着的手妥协。

托马斯终于大发慈悲地闭上嘴，专心烤着他的袜子，炉火噼啪作响，另外两个人咀嚼香肠发出轻轻的声音。过了一会儿，托马斯把长树枝收回来，摸了摸微热的布料，似乎还没有完全烤干。他又把树枝伸向炉火。

马里奥吃完了自己的那份香肠，开始百无聊赖地小声哼唱一首不知从哪学来的情歌，托马斯的手夸张地抖了一下，几乎把袜子掉进炉火里，而马里奥视若不见。菲利普不动声色地站起来，走到门外看了看天色，然后又走回来。

“雨停了，叫上其他人去米洛那儿吧。”他说。

托马斯收起脸上夸张的表情，仰头看着他。

“马里奥，帮我叫一下北方的人。托马斯——”他顿了一下，“你去叫威斯特法伦的人。”

托马斯从长凳上弹起来，把还没干透的袜子随意套在脚上，然后蹬上靴子走了出去。马里奥看着他的背影，困惑地转向菲利普：“他从什么时候开始对威斯特法伦这么感兴趣了？”

菲利普摆摆手：“我先去米洛那边了。”

 

雨后的地面潮湿而松软，托马斯有意走出每一步的时候用靴尖挑起一点泥土，这是个孩子气的游戏，托马斯知道在很多人的眼里，“托马斯”和“孩子气”这两个单词之间有一条看不见的锁链，虽然他自己并未觉得保留一些天真有什么不妥，但即便如此，他还是因为菲利普将他的爱情视为一种少年人的游戏而满腔委屈。

在国王的生日之后他们有过几次蜻蜓点水般的谈话，内容不外乎“不要把爱情当作儿戏”和“初恋总是热烈的，但也是短暂的。”在餐桌上，菲利普在盘子里撒上一些椒盐粉，说：“从现实的角度讲，你多半会忘了他的，他也一样。”

托马斯没由来地觉得委屈又气恼，他低着头用汤匙在碗里搅拌，乳白色的汤溅在桌布上。“就像你忘了提莫一样？”他小声尖刻地说，脚尖抵着桌脚的雕花。

话语尚未出口的时候，人们总是不能意识到它的破坏力，直到这个短短的句子滑脱出来，托马斯才注意到这是个错误，这不是他的本意，他无心伤害菲利普，但他已经说了出来，然后只能在内心里被愧疚紧紧攫住，同时暗自祈祷这句话不要被菲利普听见。可这祈祷是徒劳的。餐桌对面，菲利普一言不发地切着香肠，他的动作越来越慢，最后在一片沉默里，菲利普放下餐具。

托马斯低头准备迎接斥责，这是他应得的，因为他的口不择言。然而菲利普说：“下午别忘了去见奥格斯堡回来的信使。”然后起身离开了餐厅，托马斯独自盯着对面几乎还满着的盘子。

他轻易就得到了菲利普的原谅，也许是菲利普原本就并未怪罪他。这是他们之间最后一次关于“初恋”的谈话。

为什么初次的爱情不能兼备热烈和长久呢？他渴望见到梅苏特，不只是一天两天，而是每一天。他怀念斯图加特的宫殿前那次短暂的目光交汇，那个瞬间似乎远远超过了一瞥目光所能囊括的全部。更让他怀念的是他与梅苏特上一次比武时的心有灵犀，他几乎能确信，并非世上每个人都有自己的命定之人，而能与命定之人相遇更是千万分之一的机会而已，更不必说梅苏特原本来自异族，相遇已是极大的幸运。

他想着梅苏特，踢着泥土走向威斯特法伦人休息的地方。

透过横亘的枝叶，威斯特法伦人的旗帜湿淋淋地立在棚屋前。棚屋旁边聚集了一群人，梅苏特白净的面孔闪现在其中，意识到梅苏特就在自己几步之后即将抵达的地方，他的心情不禁变得轻快起来。

梅苏特似乎有这样的能力，他安静地站在那儿，就有三三两两的人像被一颗星星吸引一般聚拢在他身边，年长者向他伸出臂膀，年幼者仰望他像仰望一尊神祇，而他只是羞涩地微笑，对所有人报之以礼貌和善意。托马斯知道自己也是被梅苏特吸引的一员，像法厄同奔向太阳。

托马斯拨开树枝走向他们，他突然恐慌起来，因为一路上他都在胡思乱想，完全忘记了给自己准备一个开场白，而这时停下也无济于事了，不来梅的马可已经看到了他。

“我说什么来着。”马可抱着臂，扬着下巴示意梅苏特看那边。“巴伐利亚的骑士，你还记得他吧？”

巴伐利亚的骑士已经来到了面前，没穿铠甲，衬衣的领口松松垮垮挂在细长的脖子上，潮湿的头发软塌塌地伏在额头上，表情介于狂喜和极不情愿之间，也许他正因为陷入一群威斯特法伦人和马可这个不来梅人中间而局促不安，而周围的士兵们也好奇地看着他。

托马斯站在他们面前，用了几次眨眼的时间犹豫自己是否有必要再次进行一次自我介绍，这是梅苏特解救了他：“又见面了，托马斯。”梅苏特微笑着说，这让他如释重负。他磕磕绊绊地转达了菲利普吩咐的事，然后垂着不知道放在哪里好的手站在哪里，等待答复。梅苏特上前来站在他面前看了他一眼，然后回头叫上马可。

“我们走吧。”

梅苏特走在他身边，马可在他们后面不远的地方。托马斯觉得自己应该说点什么，但平日里停不下来的舌头似乎突然罢了工，他们在沉闷的气氛里走过了大半路程，只有靴底从泥泞中拔出的声音。

在前面不远处，米洛的棚屋已经出现在视野中，托马斯终于想出了一个话题：“马尔科没有和你一起来？”

梅苏特看了看他，然后把视线转回泥地上。“他的腿受了伤。我也是昨天才得到消息。”

话题结束了。直到来到棚屋前，他们都没再找出一个新的话题。

在棚屋的门口，梅苏特突然停下脚步。

“我以为你有不少话要说呢。”他说，然后钻进棚屋里。托马斯愿意发誓，他在梅苏特脸上看到的笑容绝不是他的幻觉。

棚屋里已经聚了不少人，大家都是湿淋淋的，米洛和菲利普、阿内几个人围在地图旁，听到他们的到来便抬起头。

“请找个位子坐下吧，”米洛说。“第一仗我们推进了两英里，我们来想想接下来怎么办。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05 穿过晨雾

天色完全黑下去之前，贝尼迪克特赶到了营地，在营火旁边找到了梅苏特，带给他来自马尔科的问候。  
马尔科还在休养中，他已经回到了多特蒙德的宅子，用贝尼的话说，“百无聊赖地每天晚上数星星。”尤利安被扔在杜塞尔多夫，每天在凯利和梅策尔德的监护下老老实实地念书、练习剑术，贝尼不能陪着他，梅苏特也不在，就连马尔科也远在另一座城里，尤利安整天抱怨自己怎么还没到可以成为骑士的年纪，那样就可以跟着他们一起来战场了。贝尼说着摇摇头：“好像战场是什么好玩的地方似的。”  
“比起梅策尔德的训练室，可能确实是战场要更有趣一点。”梅苏特缩了缩脖子，想起了多年以前那些枯燥的训练。  
贝尼责备地看了他一眼，叹了口气。  
“我以为你已经对战场有点靠得住的认识了，看来是我的错。”他抓了把额前的头发。“好吧，我也曾经有过这样的时候。但是，梅苏特，”他拨动营火，“这话可能不太好听，但是你不可能永远年轻，永远健康。你愿意享受作为骑士能够有点用处的每一分钟——我是说，除了不得不拿自己的性命表演给人看的时候以外——这当然很好。你作为骑士的心是纯净的，可是战争不会珍惜它。要么吞噬你的生命，要么侵蚀你的心，要么两者都有，它可不是个一无所图的圣子。”  
他停下来，营火跳跃着，把红色映在他们的脸上。  
“我明白你的意思。”过了会儿，梅苏特说道。“他们也曾经是骑士，叔父，巴伐利亚公爵，还有——”他在贝尼的瞪视下转了个弯。“其他人。”  
贝尼看来松了一口气，他微笑起来，又变回了那位温和而宽容的表兄。“看来你还是那个机灵的小混蛋。”  
随即梅苏特被撵回了棚屋里，贝尼坚持认为他需要在深夜的行军之前睡上一会儿。  
梅苏特躺在窗下，睡意还没能挟起他，他把手放在充当枕头的包裹下，隔着层叠的粗布抚摸着他的剑。  
窗外渐渐安静下来，过了一会儿，门板吱呀一声被轻轻地推开，贝尼的脚步小心地走进来，接着消失在小屋的另一边。也许只过了几分钟，那边就传来了平稳的呼吸声。梅苏特翻了个身，睁开眼，在幽暗的光线里看着立在眼前的自己的盾牌。狮子静立在中央。  
再过几个钟头，他们就将开拔了。他和马可，还有托马斯，将绕到低地的一边，接着与到达另一边的米洛和菲利普形成围拢。托马斯。他并不意外菲利普把托马斯塞给他，不管怎么说，他们曾经在比武中表现出非同寻常的默契，也许此时并肩作战也会是个好主意。但他知道菲利普还有其他的目的，或许是为了与威斯特法伦的年轻一辈拉近关系，缓和他们父辈之间的对峙；或许更单纯地，只是因为托马斯。  
梅苏特不是一个迟钝的人。正相反，他似乎生来就长有一对敏锐的触角，能在空气里嗅出那些看不见的情绪与感情。但他绝不会将他们作为换取什么的筹码，他更倾向于缄默，尤其是对一个陌生人，一个未知。  
但是托马斯......他不知道。但不可否认的是，当看到托马斯忐忑地甚至找不到一个话题时，他的心都变得轻快起来。

将到午夜时，营地安静地动起来。  
梅苏特跪在依旧潮湿的地面上，抬起战马的四蹄依次检查了四只马掌，然后站起来拍去膝盖上的泥土。贝尼牵着自己的栗色马兜了个小圈子，来到他面前，用戴着手套的手拍了拍他的肩膀。“祝你好运。”贝尼说，然后转向另一边离开。  
队伍很快离开了营地。天色一九阴沉着，月光晦暗，只能让人勉强看到一丝微光。战马的笼头都盖上的粗布，骑士们的盔甲也裹在沉重的披风和兜帽下，他们只能听着马匹的呼吸声找到自己人的方向，即使梅苏特的眼睛比这支队伍中任何一人都大些，也没法在这样的天色里看到马可和托马斯。他不敢放松精神，小心翼翼地向前方走去。  
他们一刻也不曾停下来休息。走了许久，划在脸上的灌木的枝叶变得湿润，他们知道，黎明就要到了。  
沉重得像巫师的长袍的夜幕渐渐消褪了，远处山谷的轮廓显露出来，然后是身前士兵的身影。只是一切都尚未从晨雾中完全剥离开来，梅苏特眨眨眼睛试图驱散影影绰绰的浓雾，在前方不远处看到了马可快要滑脱的兜帽下漏出的暗金色的头发。  
他努力看向更远处，没有更多的收获，然后扭头看向身后的队伍，在攒动的人影中间找到了那个细长的身影。梅苏特转回来又走了一会儿，再次回头的时候，托马斯的面孔终于清晰起来。  
年轻的巴伐利亚人紧皱着眉头，扬着头在队伍中张望，傻气得不得了。梅苏特看着那张面孔忍不住想要笑出声来，不知道是因为那几乎存在实体的傻气还是别的什么。这时他猝不及防地撞上了对方的目光。  
那张傻气的脸在一瞬间放松下来，紧接着出现了一个显然发自内心的笑容。梅苏特有些窘迫地转回前方，没过多久，巴伐利亚人的声音在身后响起来。  
“昨天晚上可真黑。”托马斯用肩膀挤出一个位置，这样他几乎是和梅苏特并肩走在一起了。黎明时声音总会传得很远，所以他压低了声音，差不多是在对他耳语。“有好几次，我都以为自己要摔断脖子了。”  
梅苏特瞥了他一眼。“既然你还活着，真是应该好好庆祝一下。”他本想嘲讽一句，可句子用近乎耳语的声音说出来时却好像变了味道。托马斯非但没有自觉地退开，反而挨得更近，那张年轻的脸被过大的笑容挤得似乎年老了不少。他显然放松多了，前一天别后重逢的紧张消失得无影无踪，那个站在房间正中央朗读情诗的托马斯回来了。梅苏特发现自己并不讨厌这个。  
在托马斯的东拉西扯中，行军似乎变得不那么枯燥。他们来到了一处适宜扎营的地方，于是停下来，这时深蓝的天幕已经变成了乳白色。  
一条浅而狭窄的河从背后的山谷流出，蜿蜒流经丛林和低地，帐篷就搭在距离河边不足百步的一片平坦土地上，他们用水囊取来河水，用铁皮锅子煮起扁豆。  
托马斯舀起一勺扁豆，放在嘴边夸张地吹了好一会儿，最后郑重地放进口中。马可神色复杂地看着他，又看看旁边一脸自如搅动锅子的梅苏特，似乎为梅苏特的淡定感到惊讶。  
托马斯认真品尝着扁豆，甚至还吧唧了两下，然后说：“要是有点奶油就好啦，梅苏特。”  
被叫到的人哼了一声，把自己的木碗递出去，托马斯就非常善解人意地盛上一勺扁豆，豆子多，水少。  
不知道为什么，马可有一个假想：托马斯似乎根本没发觉他的在场。但这个假想并无意义，他摇摇头驱散了它，然后也拿起了自己的碗，但托马斯刚好放下了勺子。马可伸出一半的手停了一下，不动声色地拿起勺子，给自己盛上满满的一碗扁豆，然后站起身来。  
“你要去哪儿？”梅苏特终于注意到他了。  
马可挺直脊背，摆摆手表示不用在意他，抱着满满的碗向自己的帐篷走去。快要走到他的不莱梅人中间时回头看了一眼，托马斯正在为梅苏特的碗里添豆子。好吧，希望他们煮的足够多。

锅子里只剩下了变凉的清水，托马斯放下碗，站起来看了看东北方向，然后又蹲下来，在地上拔了一片奶蓟草的叶片。  
“你觉得他们已经发觉了吗？”他问。  
梅苏特摇摇头。“我不知道。昨天夜里我们一直很安静，应该不会惊动他们。但是这个时候他们的哨兵应该有些察觉了。”  
“唔......我希望他们迟钝一点。”  
“你的意思是希望敌人都是傻子。”  
托马斯认真地想了想。  
“没错，我是这个意思。”  
“醒醒吧。”梅苏特回过头，看着背后的山谷。“不过我担心的是——”  
“另一边。”  
梅苏特看了他一眼，点头。托马斯收起了漫不经心的表情，严肃地打量着这座山谷。“我们应该去看看。”  
他们就此达成了共识。远处的山谷静静地看着他们。


	6. Chapter 6

06 两只聒噪的鸟

低地北部。  
米洛斯拉夫·克洛泽松握着缰绳，白马载着他走在队伍中间偏后的位置。这支队伍同样出发得很早，但并不介意暴露自己的行踪，抛光的盔甲和武器在清晨的日光下闪烁着耀眼的白光。菲利普原本走在队伍前面，这会儿放慢了步伐，直到米洛走过来。  
“米洛，”他走在对方旁边。“我还在想，这个计划是否正确。”  
向西南方向进发的另一支队伍全权交给了三个年轻的骑士，这是一个大胆的计划，虽然菲利普相信他们是帝国现金最优秀的骑士，但仍不免感到担心。他需要向年长者说出自己的忧虑。  
米洛温和地说：“我相信他们能够胜任。我们已经见过梅苏特和马可在战场上的表现，他们的能力不需要怀疑。至于托马斯，虽然他还是第一次参加大战，但我们都知道他是个机灵的孩子。”  
“非常感谢你这么说，也许我的确应该放松一些。”  
“别担心。”  
他们又走了一会儿。米洛抬头看了看正在升起的太阳。  
“战场将是你们的。世界也将是你们的。”他说。  
“别这样说。”菲利普抗议。“你离衰老还远着呢。”  
米洛微笑着点点头。“你说的对，但造作心理准备不是坏事。”

河边营地，梅苏特和马可正在借着河水为自己的战马刷洗皮毛。梅苏特显得心不在焉，不时抬头焦急地看向山谷的方向，弄得马可也紧张起来。  
“托马斯还没回来。”马可说。梅苏特并没停下手里的动作。  
“谢谢提醒。”  
马可听出了他的讽刺，但依然不愿闭上嘴，沉默会使等待更加煎熬。他慢慢地梳理土豆背上的鬃毛，舀起河水冲刷干净。“不会有什么问题的，是吧？”  
“他会回来的。”  
“那最好是快这点儿。”马可小声说，只有他自己能听得见。  
这时营地另一边传来一阵骚动，他们几乎同时抬起头，看见托马斯正在穿过营地向这边走来，汗湿的头发贴在额前。  
“坏消息。”托马斯还未走到他们跟前就抢先开口。“我们在山谷下发现了脚印，有人，也有马。”  
三个人对视了，交换了眼神。  
“我们不敢轻易进到山谷里去，没法确定有多少人，也不好确定他们效忠于谁。”托马斯打开手掌，这时马可才注意到他一直抓着一片布料。“但我发现了这个。挂在刺玫枝条上，应该是经过时被勾住的布料。”  
梅苏特用手指挑起那片布料，对着光线展开。  
“你认识这上面的花纹吗？”托马斯凑过来问，马可也凑了过来，梅苏特摇摇头。“我不认识。但是这种纺织手法不是来自这片大陆，还有，”他把布料放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅，“这个味道，我怕是——”  
两个人都在看着他，梅苏特咬住了下唇。“摩尔人。”  
托马斯接过布料也嗅了几下，尽管被前一天的雨水冲刷后已经减淡了不少，但那种味道依然清晰可辨——不同于马或者驴子的某种牲畜的味道。  
“伙计们，”马可抱起双臂，摆出了认真的姿态。“我们必须假设他们已经发现我们了，那样的话我们还能有多少时间做准备？”  
他在另外两个人脸上看到了回到——恐怕不多。

另一支队伍在下午刚刚结束了一场小规模的战斗。菲利普把旗杆扶正，用手抹掉站在旗帜一角的腐烂落叶。太阳正在移向另一边，低地的尽头，渡鸦从头上飞过，很快又消失了。  
本尼迪克特迈着即使相对于他的身高也显得太大的步子匆匆走来，另一位巴伐利亚的骑士，马茨·胡梅尔斯，一步不落地跟着他，喋喋不休地说着什么。  
“别担心。”他们走近的时候菲利普听到马茨说。但这并没起到什么作用，本尼迪克特看起来有些焦虑，他们在他面前停下，本尼迪克特眉头紧锁，抿紧的嘴巴显得似乎微微努起。  
“我没看到信号。”他说。  
菲利普点点头。“我注意到了。一方面，他们很有可能需要继续寻找合适的位置。另一方面，”他看了看不远处即将搭起的帐篷，示意了一下。“我们马上会开个会议，关于这个问题。”

“他们会发现我们被困在这里了吗？”  
马可小声地问。他的脸上被锋利的叶片划了条浅浅的口子，虽然早已不再流血，但长而纤细的伤口仍然十分显眼，而且活像一根猫胡须，随着他说话时脸上的动作而动来动去。托马斯看着他的脸，乐不可支，被梅苏特瞪了一眼。  
几个小时以前，他们试图沿着河流悄悄挪到远离山谷的一侧然而失败了，摩尔人快了一步。现在他们被围困在摩尔人与他们原本的敌人之间，马可实在不明白托马斯怎么还能笑得出来。  
“我们只是被困住一会儿，或者几天，又不是被他们杀死或者抓去当奴隶。”托马斯摊开手。“放宽心。我们能突围出去。”  
马可若有所思。“这可能没有听起来那么容易。你看到摩尔人有多高了吗？”  
“事实上也算不上特别高，但他们确实很强壮。”  
“嗯哼。”马可扫了一眼对方细长的手臂和小腿。“我不够高，你不够壮，梅苏特既不高也不壮，真是好消息。梅苏特？”  
“听着呢。”  
“你怎么看？”  
梅苏特看了看他们两个。“精神振奋。”他慢吞吞地说，看起来和这几个字一点都不搭边。另外两个人又聒噪地斗了会儿嘴，后来也渐渐安静下来。太阳还未落上山头，黑色的鸟群掠过遥远的山脉，被围困的帝国战士们纷纷仰头用目光追寻它们。  
“鸟，”托马斯说。“我们要是也有翅膀就好啦。”  
马可白了他一眼。“做梦。”  
托马斯好像不知道什么叫挫败，依然兴致勃勃。“我们会从它们头上飞过去——唔！”  
他被忍无可忍的梅苏特捂住了嘴，随即反手去捏梅苏特的鼻子，被对方一掌拍开。梅苏特放开他坐回去，抽出自己的剑，“咻”地插在面前的地面上，托马斯非常夸张地抖了抖。马可摸着下巴，觉得如果自己不站出来的话，托马斯的性命就不用等摩尔人来取了。  
“好了你们两个，我们是准备斗嘴到他们打过来吗？”  
梅苏特丢给他一个也许本想表现得更严厉的眼神，意思是“你是不是忘了刚才是谁和托马斯吵得那么热闹”，然后两个人一起把责备的目光投向另一个人。  
“......”  
他们又坐了一会儿。梅苏特用剑尖在泥土上乱画着谁也看不懂的符号，画了半天把剑丢在地上。“我要摸过去看看。”


End file.
